the_ebon_wardfandomcom-20200214-history
Bojack Vunderval
"What god are you a follower of?" -Dia "It's ah... It's ah liza? Lisa? How do you pronounce that? Ah she doesn't care. She just likes it when I kill things." -Bojack "Bojack you feel a pang in the back of your head as you as you just go "Ah she doesn't care". You get a feeling. She might care." -Will The GM This first section is called a lead. You'll want to fill it with the most important aspects of the character's life. Think about a newspaper article. Put the best stuff up front! Personality Bojack is a very loud, upfront, and outgoing individual. He has no problems getting in peoples faces and quite literally yelling what he thinks about them. As seen when he met Suino and yelled WIMP at her multiple times, sometimes even cutting her off as she tried to talk by yelling WIMP. Bojack is also an odd mix of stubborn and flexible since he'll hold fast to some ideas with little to nothing being able to change his mind while at the same time he was willing to accept other points of views on other subjects. Also when he was with the group of player character he was very flexible and went along with any plan offering to fill any roll, no matter how high a chance of failure it had, that needed someone to fill it. Biography Post Recording - Episode 7 Unknown Episode 8 In Episode 8 Bojack was introduced to the group after Walter got him out of "The Pit" of The Southern Ebon Ward where he was fighting what he believed to be rats although Walter tried to correct him/demand that he stop killing Ebon Ward members to which Bojack start going on about how they were rats and that Walter didn't know the difference. His only defense to his belief that they were rats was that what ever he was killing was small and tiny compared to himself. Triva * Sometimes when Bojack kills things he hears a number. He thinks it's a kill count kept by his god. * Bojack, if he's to be believed, claims to have dealt with at least one member of The Silver Hand. He did however freely and openly admit in the same sentence to having almost died. Bojack pointed out a permanent scar under his eye ball and claimed he got it from The Silver Hand member. ** Maze Myers simple responded to this claim with "Hmmm. It doesn't start at your forehead." which was most likely his attempt to discredit Bojack but nothing more was said by anyone in the room on the subject and Dutchess Ira Amlin casually went on to introduce Gnash to Bojack. * Bojack is either not good with numbers in general, possibly why he believes his god is keeping his kill count, or just not good at understanding height in the form of numbers. This was shown when Gnash stood to his full height to try and show his physical prowess to Bojack and Bojack said "Ohhh you, you tall. Thats like 14, 14 feet?". When Maze sarcastically assured Bojack that Gnash was 14 feet tall, which he isn't and Maze obviously knows, Bojack loudly said "I KNEW IT!" | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}